


Waking Up

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday night at precisely 8:46pm, Billy shows up on Elijah's doorstep with a movie or a video game or a CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

A/N - I just adore feedback. Take two seconds and drop me a line?

\-----

 _All I wanted was the chance to say_  
I would like to see you in the morning  
Rolling over just to have you there  
Would make it easy for a little bit longer  
-"The Fear" by Travis

Every Friday night at precisely 8:46pm, Billy shows up on Elijah's doorstep with a movie or a video game or a CD. It doesn't matter which. What matters is that Billy also has a case or two of beer. Elijah, never one to turn down a night of indulgence, is quick to invite in his mate and they get right to it.

As soon as they are through with the movie or video game or CD, they are fumbling with buttons and belts and buckles. Hands search for any bit of skin they can find, tongues dart in and out of mouths. A few more minutes of frantic kissing and they find themselves in Elijah's room. In Elijah's bed. Clothes are thrown to the floor without a second thought and moans become desperate and needy.

Every Friday night, Elijah lays in bed with Billy wrapped in his arms planting soft kisses in his damp, sweat soaked hair. Elijah tells himself that he needs to hurry and get to sleep so he can wake up before Billy, but Elijah is so happy to have Billy in his arms at that moment that he doesn't fall asleep until hours after Billy nods off.

Every Saturday morning Elijah wakes up to the sound of his alarm and an empty bed. He looks around for any bit of proof of the night before, but he never finds any. Billy's clothes are gone, the movie or video game or CD is gone, and even the beer bottles are gone. Everything is exactly how it was before 8:46pm the night before.

Every Saturday morning at precisely 11:35am, Dom gets home from filming in Hawaii for a quick 2 day break. He drops his bags on the floor as he walks into his flat and heads to the bedroom. He smiles as he strips to his boxers and slips into bed, wrapping his arms around a sleeping Billy.


End file.
